Helping Ally
by ausllyshipper4ever
Summary: Ally hates piano because of her mom who scolds her at every single mistake she makes on the piano. When new boy, Austin Moon come to town, will he help bring the love of music back into Ally's life? Will more than friendship blossom? How will Ally's relationship with her mom go? Sorry im not good at Summaries hahaha just read! :D DISCLAIMER: I dont own Austin and Ally. ON BREAK
1. Chapter 1- This is why i hate piano

**Hello everyoneJ So I am starting another story and I promise you, It'd be more interesting than my other one :p (I hope…) Yeah so this (like my other story) is my own idea so if anyone has written something like this before, ive never seen it or read it. This is based on my own life (sort of yeah) It will mostly be in Ally's POV Enjoy! :D**

**Chap 1 This is why i hate piano**

Dear Diary,

Today was another bad day, which Ive been having a lot. First, school was the usual. Name calling, being pushed and knocked around by Kira etc etc. Now mom was a whole different thing. Piano started out normally….

**(Flashback)**

**"**Ally! Time for piano!" My mom shouted up at me.

"Coming!" I hestinatlly dragged myself towards the piano room. Argh how I hate it. I used to love it though, I have no idea what happened. Now it's just a chore where me and my mom fights and screams.

It started out ok until my mom kept asking me to do a passage over and over again.

"Ally! Again! Use more feeling! Your body!" Aggravated, my mom threw her hands everywhere to express her meaning.

Sighing bad naturedly, I played the passage, putting my heart into it.

"No!" My mom exclaimed, annoyed. "Like this!" She played the passage. It sounded no different than when I played it.

This went on for a while until I got it right. BY this time, I was so pissed and ready to go.

"Can I go now?!" I whined, kicking the piano.

"You still have to work on the tone quality! Play it another thousand times!" Mom said.

There was no way I was gonna do that. Seriously.

(**End of Flashback)**

By this time, diary, both of us was screaming madly. Mom pinched me and hit my head saying I was stupid and idiotic. She compared me to Andrea! That was the last straw! She said my dead sister was so much better than me! It was like almost saying that she wished I was dead instead of Andrea. You have no idea how much that hurt. I hate piano with all my heart. I think it's because mom keeps nagging me. I practice so much because she'll be staying in the room, shouting like crazy. I wish mom isn't a piano teacher. L Oh shit. Mom is outside my room banging on my door now. I need to go. Bye!

Love, Ally.

Closing my diary, I walked cautiously to the door. Opening it a crack, I peeped out. Whew coast is clear! I rushed downstairs, and almost made it out when a sharp cry halted me. Crap.

"Allyson Dawson! Come here now!" Mom was standing there, complete with a fierce scowl on her face.

"Never!" I rudely shot back.

"You are not allowed to leave the house! No phone, ipad or computer either! AND…" Mom paused for dramatic effect.

I raised an eyebrow, not impressed. HA! I had no friends except Trish so why bother taking away electronic devices?

"No songwriting!" Mom finished with an evil smirk on her face.

I was super shocked okay. My mouth dropped open. WHAT?! The only thing I love in my life is writing songs. I could spend the whole day with my song book. "Please mom! I'm sorry!" I went down as low as to begging argh I hate myself now.

"Give me your book. Now." Mom stretched forth her hand for the book.

"NO!" I hugged my precious songbook to my chest. All my diary entries! About how I hate her, about the bullying, about how piano just destroys my life, its all in there! Everything! I was really scared now. It looks like there's no way out.

Mom slapped me and snatched the songbook.

Rubbing my stinging cheek, I stared at her steadily through my tears that were welling up. 'Argh don't cry. Must not let her see you weak' I scolded myself.

"You know I can still write using blank pieces of paper?" I sassily asked.

"Well, then you won't care that I'm taking your songbook away." Smirking, she said. "And I know you well enough that you can't write without it." She held my songbook up to taunt me. "Say goodbye to it my daring. Because you won't be seeing it for a longggg long time." Spinning around, she walked away. "Oh and no going out!" She shouted behind her shoulder.

I took a long shuddering breath, loosing track of how long I stood there staring at the empty air. My life just got a whole lot worst.

**Hey guys so how did you like it? Nice? :D Sorry it's short. It's just introduction the relationship between her and her mom and piano. So, I know I said this is a bit based on my life. Please don't think im being abused or something HAHA**. **My mom has pinched, slapped me, confiscated my phone, and called my stupid. But I exaggerated in the story of course J And, Yes my mom is a freaking piano teacher. I hate piano, I dislike her when she's teaching me piano. And when she's not teaching me piano, she'll also take my sister's side (My sister is alive if u r wondering ahhaha) and scold me instead of her. She keeps screaming at me now days. Every single little thing, my mom will scream at me. Oops why am I talking about myself lol! To relate to the story, my mom will like say "If you want to stop piano, you have to stop flute!" Or "You didn't do your piano properly! No flute!" Well, of course she doesn't carry out the threat but she knows I like flute that's why she uses it to her advantage. I am quite good in flute, being in my national youth orchestra so …yeah . **

**I hope I get a few good reviews, favourites, likes, on this story! Please tell me if I should continue! Of course, Austin will be coming in the next chapter or something like thatJ **

**Xoxo **


	2. Chapter 2- The new boy

**Chap 2- The new boy**

"Ally! Time for school!" Mom shouted up the stairs.

"Coming!" I shouted back. Standing in front of my mirror, I threw on a black top, jeans, and flats. Tenderly, I touched the bruise on my cheek, where my mom had slapped me yesterday. Great. Now I have to hide that too. I applied some makeup the best I could and ran downstairs.

"Bye mom!" I grabbed my school bag and rushed out the door.

"Come home immediately!"

"Yeah yeah whatever." I rolled my eyes.

Entering the school, I said hi to the teachers and sat down at my desk. I pulled out my history notes and waited for the teacher to come. As usual, I was the first one there and I loved it. It's a time where I can relax without getting shouted at or bullied.

We were halfway through the class when the principle walked in. Too busy taking notes, I didn't pay attention to him because I didn't really care who is in trouble.

"Ally Dawson. Would you come with me please?" The principle asked.

I shot up in shock. People started snickering and pointing.

"Hehe maybe the goody-two shoes handed up her homework too early."

"I bet she got accused of cheating because she got perfect marks on her test!" Kira, the head cheerleader, said spitefully.

I got up in a daze and followed the principle. "Excuse me sir, what did I do wrong?" I stammered.

"Oh nothing Ally" He smiled comfortingly. "I just want you to help look after a new boy."

I breathed a sigh of relief as I walked with the principle to his office. Entering, a tall blonde was in the office waiting. He had clear Blue? Eyes and was really built. His blonde hair flopped just above his eyes perfectly. Giving me a small wave, he said "You must be Ally."

"Yeah I am. Whats you name?" I asked curiously.

"Austin Moon" He held out his hand and I shook it.

"So Austin, I choose Ally to help you because she's one of our best students in this school. She'll set a good example for you. Perfect grades and perfect conduct. I hope you both will get along well." The principle smiled kindly. "You are excused."

"Why did the principle say that you need to have a good example to follow?" I asked. We were walking back to the class room and he towers at least a head above me.

"Nothing." Austin said shortly.

"O..kay…" I mentally beat myself for asking such a personal question.

"So, I hope I'm not ruining your popularity if I hang out with you?" Austin broke the silence.

"Whatttt….." I laughed nervously. "Noooo… In fact, I will be ruining your chance to be popular."

"Really? A pretty girl like you not popular?" Austin winked.

"Shut up." I punched him playfully. "come on, we are here."

As we walked in, I could feel all eyes on me and the new boy. I saw Kira's eyes widen as she saw Austin and she twirled her hair and batted her eyes flirtingly.

"So class, we have a new boy. He is sitting next to Ally. Would you please introduce yourself?" The teacher said.

Austin stood up and flipped his hair out of his eyes, causing all the girls to swoon. I rolled MY eyes in amusement. "I'm Austin Moon. I just shifted here from Florida and I love you all." Austin drawled smoothly and ended his sentence with a playful smirk.

I couldn't help but grin at his sentence. It was really hard concentrating on my work with a cute guy next to me. Hey when I said cute doesn't mean I like him or anything. Finally the bell rang for lunch causing Austin to jump up in joy. "Yay lunch!"

I laughed at his childishness. "Sorry Austin we have to wait for all the populars to get out otherwise we'll be crushed with all their screaming and habit of bumping into me to make me drop my books."

He pouted and sighed, sitting back down, putting his feet on the desk.

"HEY!" I swatted his legs. "Put them down! The teacher will see!" I looked around half expecting to see a teacher.

"Come on, lighten up. Nothing will happe….AHHHH!" Austin squealed as he fell off his chair.

I doubled over with laughter. He looked at me indigently which made me laugh even harder. "You…should have …seen your…. Faceeee!" I pointed at the blonde on the floor and held my stomach with my other hand. Austin started grinning, seeing the funny side to things.

"It's not nice to laugh at other people!" He pouted and started tickling me. Soon I had tears of laughter running down my cheeks.

"Please please stop!" I begged.

"What's going on here?" A female voice spat.

We froze and turned around expecting to see a teacher. It was Kira which is as bad as a teacher!

"Well you two look… close." Kira raised an eyebrow. "Austin, may I talk to you?"

Austin looked at me uncomfortably. "No. Say what you want here."

"Sure." Kira smirked. "Just so you know, Ally Dawson is a ugly, know-it-all. You will be better off with me and the others. So would you like to join us for lunch?"

"Nah its okay. Ill stick with ally. After all, the principle did ask her to look after me." Austin replied. "Come on Ally, let's go for lunch." I smiled at him gratefully and we went down together. If looks could kill, I'll be dead right now for Kira was shooting death glares at my back.

**Line Break**

"This is Austin Moon." I introduced Austin to my best friend, Trish. "And this is Trish."

"Sup!" Austin waved cheekily.

"Hey" Trish said cheerfully. "Why are you sitting with us?"

"Trish!" I groaned with embarrassment.

"What?" Trish faked puzzlement. "With that hotness he could be sitting at the popular table with Kira right now."

"Don't remind me." I put my head in my hands. Peaking through my fingers, I could see Trish looking confused.

"What happened?"

Austin grinned "Kira asked me go eat lunch with her but I rejected."

"OOooh" Trish drawled teasingly. "That's so sweet!"

I was so embarrassed right now. I really have to teach Trish manners. Suddenly, a meatball hit me at the back of my neck.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed loudly, rubbing my neck. Hearing giggling, I spun around angrily to face Kira and her gang who were sitting a few tables away. "What was that for?!"

"For stealing my future boyfriend." Kira rolled her eyes. "Duh!"

I didn't see it coming and another meatball hit me just above my left eye. Eww disgusting! I wiped my eye with the back of my hand, spreading meatball sauce everywhere.

"Here let me help." Austin gentlely used a tissue to wipe my face.

"Thanks Austin." I blushed deeply, really flattered that he was so sweet!

"Austin! Come here!" Kira whined, getting up from her table. She pulled on his sleeve, wanting him to follow her.

"Stop it Kira!" Austin said in annoyance. "Just leave us alone!" He shook her off.

Kira pouted and twisted up her face spitefully. Shooting me an evil glance that made me shiver, she growled "This means war…."

Suddenly, a bunch of meatballs came flying through the air and hitting me on the face, back and neck.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Trish screamed, joining in the 'fun'

My face that Austin just cleaned is dirty again and I took up my noodles to throw it down someone's shirt. Austin was beside me, launching food into the air as fast as he could to Kira's table. Meatballs, vegetables, rice, noodles, chicken, were all flying. Kira's table were screaming in horror, disgust, and anger. Their perfect make up and clothes were all ruined that I almost laughed.

"This is AWESOME!" Austin shouted to me, grinning broadly.

"No it's not!" I looked down at my clothes. Shit what's my mom going to say?

"WHATS GOING ON HERE?!" The principle suddenly appeared.

Kids flowed back to their seats like water, very much subsided. Everyone tried to act like nothing had happened but the food on their clothes, hair, and the floor begged to differ. I started giggling softly. Austin was shaking too, trying to hold back his laughter.

"It was Ally!" Kira surprisingly said, pointing her finger at me.

I smirked for I knew it would never work. Seriously?! I'm a teacher's pet! They'll believe I started this fight when they believe pigs fly haha.

The principle looked at me disbelievingly. "Nah can't be. Most likely its you, Kira. Please come to my office immediately! And as for the rest of you, please clean up the whole place!" He whirled around and marched away.

"That was sooo funny!" Trish roared, wiping her eyes. "Oh and ally, you can come over to borrow my clothes before you go home."

"Thanks Trish you're the best." I said thankfully, getting up to throw the food away.

Austin raised his eyebrow, but didn't question. Instead, he got on his hands and knees to help me clear the place. I gave him a grateful smile which he returned.

"Trish?" He mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and looked at my curly hair friend, who was now sitting on a chair, reading a magazine.

"Don't bother." I mouthed back, amused.

After cleaning our hands, the bell rang and we had to get back to class.

**Hello everyone!**

**I hope yall are liking this story…. :) Please please review ! Sorry for not updating sooner! :/ And sorry for the crappy ending **


	3. Chapter 3-project

"Ally, since you have to take care of the new boy, you can both be partners" Mrs Lim, our music teacher said, gesturing to both of us to come up to get the assignment.

There were groans and jealous looks shot at us. Half because they are jealous of Austin getting partnered up with me for there's no we'll get below an "A". The other half were jealous of me.

"This is a project and it is worth half of your grade. You have 2 weeks to complete this and it will all be shown at the music fair slash concert. The prize for the winner is a trip to NYC. You can sing a song, or do research on a composer, music band, or the different periods of music. Anything is acceptable as long as It relates to music."

I could feel wheels turning in my head. Hmm the experiment must be unique and astounding at the same time!

"Ally!" Austin was waving his hand in front of my face. "Ally Dawson? Earth to Ally!"

"Sorry!" I shook my head to wake myself up. "We must win this thing!"

"Totally! Wanna come to my place later to work on it?"

"Sure! Ive already got an idea" I winked. My heart stopped beating for a moment. OH god did I just wink at a boy?! He'll get the wrong idea!

Austin laughed excitedly "YAy! I hope I don't get to do anything." He wickedly grinned.

Rolling my eyes, I punched him good naturedly on the arm. "concentrate on class!" I whispered-yelled in his ear.

**Line break**

After school, I called my mom to tell her I was going to work on a science project and went to Trish's house to change. Then, I knocked on Austin's house door.

The house was gigantic from the outside. The garden had colourful flowers planted everywhere and there was even a swimming pool!

Austin answered the door. "Sup?" He raised and eyebrow and smiled crookedly, leaning on the door post casually.

Wow he is cute. Now I know why all the girls are jealous of me. They would give anything to be in my place right now..

As I walked into the house, my mouth dropped open.

"Woah this is your house!?" I looked around in wonder. IT was the exact opposite of my house. This amazing house was big and airy with a carparted floor and big TVs. It had a friendly feel to it and the walls were decorated with pictures and paintings.

"Yup" Austin nodded, popping the "p" . "But please don't ogle it! Its not that great." He said, leading the way to his bedroom.

If I thought his house was posh, well, his bedroom was a musician's heaven.

I gasped in admiration. "Wow! How many instruments do you play?" Gitaurs, drums, a trumpet, violin and a piano was scattered around his huge room. Pictures of Jackson Low were pasted here and there. The instruments made me feel at home and I sighed comfortably.

"All of them" Austin boasted. "I can even play a trumpet through a trumpet."

"NO you cant?!" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes I can!"

"Bet you cant."

"Uh-huh! I so can!" Austin crossed his arms childishly. "I'll show you when we go to Sonic Boom where there is two trumpets."

Roling my eyes, I gave up. "Yeah whatever… Let's start on our project." I said, plopping down on a beanbag.

"Hey!" Austin whined. "That's my chair!"

"Sorry!" I huffed exasperatedly. "Like I even knew that's your chair" I said sarcastically.

Austin looked a bit taken aback and I half wished I hadn't burst at him.

"Its okay, ally, you can have it." Austin settled down on his bed. "So can you play an instrument?"

"Er.." I stammered, "I play the paino."

"YAY! Cool!" Austin laughed. "So I was thinking, you could play the piano while I play the guitar and sing." He looked at me hopefully.

"That could work, accept I suspect a lot of people will be doing something like that. We gotta do something more flashy or impressive." I mused.

Austin gasped excitedly, his face lighting up. "I could dress up as an alien from Zalines and pretend to kidnap you!" He finished with a huge grin on his face.

I looked at him weirdly "I hate to break it to you…" I said slowly, "But what has that got to do with singing?"

"I could sing how I love to kidnap humans and…" Austin searched for a word "EAT THEM UP!" He pointed at me excitedly.

"NOOOO" I faked panic. "but seriously. That's a stupid idea."

Austin frowned and pouted. "Can you sing? If you can, we can do a duet."

"Nooo," I lied, my eyes not meeting his.

Austin squinted at me. "Really?"

"yeah."

"Okay fine. Then what do you suggest?"

"I…."

My phone rang, cutting me off. Shit it was my mom.

"Hello?" I picked up the phone cautiously .

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU?!"

"Working on a project!"

"YOU ARE NOT A TRISH HOUSE!"

"Im at another friend's house! Trish is not the only friend I have!" I had to control myself before I started screaming too.

"COME HOME RIGHT NOW. YOU NEED TO…."

I turned off my phone. Oh god. I think I shouldn't have done that.

Austin was looking at me steadily.

I took a shaky breath. "I think I have to go home now."

"I can walk you home." Austin surprisingly said. He picked up my bag and put his arm around me "Come on"

"Really Austin I can go home myself." My heart was beating fast at his action. I was almost in tears too because the kind act was really sweet.

"Come on," Austin urged, guiding me to the door.

We walked in silence till we reached a few houses away from my house.

"I can go by myself from here, Austin. Thank you so much." I turned towards him.

Austin looked at me, his eyes boring into mine "You sure?"

"Yes. See you tomorrow." I tore my gaze away, and walked towards my house. I shivered slightly from the coldness since Austin's arm wasn't there anymore and slightly from my mom's wrath im sure to face as soon as I step in.

Standing outside my house, I took a deep breath and turned the handle to face the music. **[Haha see what I did there? Pun not intended :p] **

**A/N im like super busy so ill upload when i can. And yall gotta review. idk if this story is good or not... Thank you! xx**


End file.
